the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Sesame Street: The Movie (CGI FIlm)
Sesame Street: The Movie was a 1995 film, that was released by Columbia Pictures and Childrens Television Workshop. It released on May 22, 1995. It is an hour and fifty minutes long (110 minutes long), possibly the longest movie in Sesame Street history, but the sequels are about 90 (an hour and a half, 2nd movie) and 85 (an hour and twenty-five minutes, 3rd movie) and 80 (an hour and twenty minutes, 4th movie) minutes, It had four sequels, Sesame Street 2, which released on August 20, 1998, Sesame Street 3: Case Of The Lost Cookie, which released on September 15, 2001, Sesame Street 4: Nightmare On Sesame Street , which that released on October 31, 2004 and Sesame Street 5: Return Of The Muppets, which was released on June 30, 2018. Plot It was a peaceful morning on Sesame Street and everyone was smiling and happy (of course except Oscar but that's his normal personalitiy). Elmo wanted to go exploring but Maria said no because he's too little and he could get lost but that made Elmo upset and everyone tried to make Elmo feel better but no one succeeded. Later that night, Elmo thought he could sneak out of Sesame Street to explore, so he did excatly that. Maria noticed that Elmo is gone and Elmo got lost, which got him scared and Elmo started to cry. Maria told everyone on Sesame Street that Elmo is gone and they all worried. While Elmo was lost, he sang a very sad song and Big Bird sang along too kind of like An American Tail's Somewhere Out There (much similar). All the other muppets and humans organize a search party to find Elmo. Elmo regrets sneaking out and sings a heartwarming apologetic song to all the others for sneaking off Seaame Street because he wanted to explore and Elmo also realized Maria was right that he was too little and could get lost (which he did). At the end of the movie, The others heard Elmo and they found him and together they walk back to Sesame Street and Elmo apologizes to everyone on Sesame Street for sneaking out and making everyone worry like that so they sing one last song before the credits start rolling. Cast Muppet Cast * Kevin Clash as Elmo * Human Cast Soundtrack Opening # Sesame Street Theme Song - Kids Soundtrack # Excited For Exploring - Elmo # Elmo So Sad - Elmo # Sneaking Off Sesame Street - Elmo # Where is He? - Maria # Lost - Elmo # Our Friend is Gone - Big Bird # Goodbye - Elmo and Big Bird # We'll Find Him - Maria # I'm Sorry - Elmo # Getting Close - Maria, Big Bird, Bert and Ernie # Reunion - All # Sesame Street Theme Song (reprise) - All Credits # The Earth Song - Michael Jackson Home media It released to VHS and Laser-disc in early 1996 in North America, theaters and VHS in Europe in summer of 1996 and Asia in fall of 1996. It had it's first re-release in 2000, they changed CTW to Sesame Workshop. It had a second re-release along with it's two sequels and Follow That Bird (from 1985) and The Adventures Of Elmo in Grouchland (from 1999) in 2005 for the 10th anniversary of this movie. Order of the 2005 re-release # Follow That Bird (1985) (technically Sesame Street: The Movie in other countries) # Sesame Street: The Movie (1995) (technically Sesame Street 2 in other countries) # Sesame Street 2 (1998) (technically Sesame Street 3 in other countries) # The Adventures Of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) (technically Sesame Street 4 in other countries) # Sesame Street 3: The Case of the Lost Cookie (2001) (technically Sesame Street 5 in other countries) # Sesame Street 4: Nightmare On Sesame Street (2004) (technically Sesame Street 6 in other countries) Transcript TBA Category:1995 films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Regency Enterprises films Category:Pixar animated films Category:PG-rated films Category:Films scored by Michael Giacchino